dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga
Naga is walking alongside Korra on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Naga stops and sniffs the wind, her eyes widening in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Asami Sato! Naga begins panting and barking loudly, running past Korra. "Naga? Huh? What?" the tomboyish Avatar asks. Naga runs back to Korra and starts stomping her feet, barking and trying to tell her to follow behind. Then the big polar bear dog turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. Alarmed, Korra chases after her as she calls "Nagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gives a wolf-whistle at Asami. "You look great, kid." he remarked, "You look sensational!" "Heh! Thanks, Scuttle!" Asami replied, smiling and wrapping her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. Just then, loud barking is heard. Asami is shocked and turns to see Naga appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when she sees Asami, nostrils flaring as he gets a stronger whiff of her. She continues to run straight toward her. Panicking, Asami begins running away, stumbling along with Naga giving chase. Asami running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and she stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Naga intercepts her by running around the other way. Asami frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Naga, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Naga places her large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from her tongue, jumps up and licks Asami right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Asami break into a huge grin, as she recognizes the dog now. Asami giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Naga, who licks her lips at the taste of her skin. "Naga!" Korra called as she rounded the corner, prompting the dog to bound toward her. Asami's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing the attractive tomboy arrive on the scene, her hand slipping away from her cheek. "Naga! What's gotten into you, girl?" Korra asked the exuberantly barking polar bear dog, until her eyes locked onto Asami on the rock. "Oh!" she gasped, "Oh, I see..." As Korra approached, Asami hastily began smoothing her hair out, hoping to make a good first impression. "You're...Asami, right?" Korra asked, "Are you OK?" Asami nodded her head. Korra grinned as she rubbed Naga's head, with the dog licking her cheek repeatedly in response. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you - she's harmless, really!" "Oh, I know!" Asami replied with a smile, "She's very sweet." Naga tore away from Korra and started licking Asami's face again, making the girl squeal in surprise and subsequently laugh in delight. "Heheh! Looks like she thinks the same about you." Korra remarked with a coy smirk, "She went wild the minute she smelled you on the breeze, so she must be able to tell that you're something special." Asami blushed fiercely at this comment, while Naga stopped licking her and just stood panting at her for a while. "Y-you really think so?" she asked. "Of course!" Korra said as she walked closer, lifting an eyebrow as she saw Naga lick her lips in between panting. "She thinks you taste great too! You've also got a melodious voice, and dat figure!" The tomboy put two fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp wolf-whistle, stomping a foot on the ground as she did. Hearing her own thoughts on Asami vocalized this way, Naga gave a loud bark and pressed her paws against Asami's shoulders. The girl gave a yelp as she fell off the rock, the dog diving after her and slamming her tongue down on her entire face, dragging up it and spraying a waterfall of slobber on her in the process. She followed this up by fervently licking every inch of exposed skin that she could. Asami laughed hysterically as this happened to her, while Korra laughed as she watched it, thinking about how adorable Asami looked. Category:Stories Category:Naga Stories Category:Beach Stories